


Hunk Love

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lions, Love, Multi, Other Characters - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, how do tag, hunk - Freeform, hunk needs more love, legondery defenders, love hunk, tagging is hard, voltron hunk, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: Bluh





	

Hey! This is a thing I'm making because HUNK NEEDS MORE LOVE! There is literally only one fanfiction for him! The only one I found was short and about his hands (I'm not complaining it was cute!) but yeah I always start my stories off with an intro telling readers what the story will be about! So this will be a colection of stories based around hunk and I already have a few ideas and if you have requests I will try to take them into consideration. The reader will range from girl to boy to both or neither. The reader will also rang I height from really tall to smaller than Pidge (maybe) and species, from human to alien or something in between, hell there might be some stories were the reader is a mythical creature (like a sphinx (again one of my ideas)) this will be fun because Hunk needs love!  
And for the people who follow my miraculous ladybug fic the next chapter will come out soon! Until next time readers!


End file.
